A Lost Bag, Or A Found Shag?
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Le pauvre petit et naïf Ron a oublié son sac dans sa salle de cours, et découvre par inadvertance une scène assez chaude bien malgré lui. *ricanement* [One-Shot]


Salut tout le monde !

Ceci est une **traduction** !

Et oui encore

C'est un petit slash de drarry !

Alors bon, homophobe ou toutes personnes qui se sentiraient trop gênées par des relations entre deux personnes de même sexe, bah ne lisez pas ! ^^

Mais bon, n'oubliez pas, que maintenant le mariage gay est approuvé par la loi, en France en tout cas ! Il est peut-être temps de revoir ces convictions quelque peu racistes !

Alors je profite de ce petit moment rien qu'à moi pour discuter un peu (oui, je sais, peu de personnes lise cette partie ! Moi la première ! M'enfin!).

Mais bon, je suis d'origine créole, ma couleur de peau est donc bronzée, quoique … j'ai blanchi quelque peu ! Bref, tout ça pour dire, que voilà, moi je suis pour la liberté de parole, d'esprit et de conviction. Mais la liberté de l'un s'arrête là où commence celle de l'autre ! Ne l'oublions pas !

Mais parlons de ce petit OS ! Comme vous avez pu comprendre par le résumé, c'est un slash dans prétention ! L'auteur se nomme Ilana-chan.

Bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Ilana-chan

Traductrice : Mlle Eternity

Titre original: A Lost Bag, Or A Found Shag?

Couple: Harry/Draco.

Résumé: Le pauvre petit et naïf Ron a oublié son sac dans la salle de cours, et découvre par inadvertance une scène assez chaude bien malgré lui. *ricanement* One-Shot

=Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent

* * *

Ce qu'en dit l'auteur :

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous les gens adorables qui m'ont ajouté à leur auteur / histoire préférée, et un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.** **Je vous aime tous!** **= P**

**Joyeux Noël et heureux Hanoucca!** *** Pas de racisme s'il vous plaît! ***

**Disclaimer:** Bien sûr tous sait que je ne suis pas JKR, on est d'accord avec ça!

**Avertissements:** Le pauvre petit et naïf Ron a oublié son sac dans la salle de cours, et découvre par inadvertance une scène assez chaude bien malgré lui. *ricanement*

**Nombre de mots:** 461 (en anglais) environ 1 000 mots en français (oui tout mon blabla ça prend de la place xD )

_**-Profitez-**_

* * *

**Un sac perdu ou la découverte d'une baise?**

(si vous avez une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse…)

Ron Weasley s'éloignait rapidement de la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Disons simplement que ce n'était pas son meilleur jour, et il ne voulait absolument pas rester en la présence de Rogue plus que nécessaire (Rogue avait finalement obtenu le poste qu'il voulait, au grand dam de Ron).

_«Attendez une seconde._ _Où est ce … Oh bordel » _Pensa Ron avec irritation. « _Pour l'amour de Merlin!__ Je n'ai pas pu oublier__ … mon sac !_ »_._ Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. _« J'ai dû l'oublier dans cette fichue salle! »._ Il commença à marcher d'un pas lourd vers la classe de DCFM. _« Peut-être que je pourrais récupérer mon sac avant que Rogue ne revienne… »_

Ron atteignit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Dire qu'il était sidéré serait un euphémisme, en voyant la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Il pensa être dans un rêve, un rêve où Harry était presque nu (son pantalon se tenant à mi-chemin sur ses mollets), et se déplaçait en rythme, comme si il se poussait vers quelque chose. Puis il vit une masse blonde, il semblait que son meilleur ami ne poussait pas seulement son corps vers quelque chose, mais qu'il enfonçait une _certaine partie_ de son corps dans _quelqu'un._

Dans ce rêve, Harry se déplaça un peu (probablement pour obtenir un meilleur angle, pensa-t-il en frissonnant), frémissant à l'intérieur d'une personne beaucoup trop familière, mais surtout absolument pas la bienvenue, « _Malfoy? ». _Il se frappa mentalement le front. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Malfoy, c'était un rêve, _Malfoy quoi_, tout ceci était un rêve. Un cauchemar en fait. N'était-ce pas?

Mais tout devint beaucoup trop réaliste quand il entendit un gémissement sourd, suivi de « Plus fort ! Oh merde ! Harry ! Vite, plus vite! ».

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve où un Harry ferait des choses salaces à un Malfoy, c'était vraiment Harry, son meilleur ami, qui baisait Draco Malfoy, son soi-disant ennemi _«Merveilleux..._ _Cette journée ne pourrait pas être meilleure !»._

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à dévier son regard. Il avait deux options: leur faire savoir qu'il était là, au péril de son amitié avec Harry, ou tout simplement s'en aller et prétendre que rien ne s'était produit. S'il choisissait la dernière option, il savait que peu importe tous ces efforts, il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder son ami dans les yeux, ou du moins de la même façon.

Un gémissement plus fort sorti Ron de ses rêveries.

-« Oh bordel, Draco je suis si près… »

-« Moi… Bordel, moi aussi … Hum… plus vite ! »

Et Ron entendit deux cris étouffés, puis il vit Harry et Malfoy s'embrassaient de la manière la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu, couverts de sperme collant et blanc, tout en sueur et haletant, leurs souffles encore irréguliers ...

_«Peut-être que je devrais choisir la dernière option. »_Pensa-t-il timidement en refermant rapidement la porte. Et il se mit à courir vers la tour de Gryffondor, oubliant complètement son sac...

* * *

J'espère que mon Amour / Humour était justifiée, […] une review ?

Vous savez quoi, si je reçois, je dis ... 10 commentaires, je vais envisager d'écrire une suite. OK ? ok ! ^ ^

Rappelez-vous, les reviews sont le bonheur des auteurs (ainsi que d'un Drarry juteux *rire*)

Restez à l'écoute pour un peu plus * sourit *

~ Ilana-chan

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit slash sans prétention que j'ai trouvé absolument adorable !

Oh ! Le « fuck » qu'on pourrait traduire par l'éternel « Putain » des français, a été remplacé par « bordel », d'une part parce que j'utilise ce mot et pas putain, et d'autre part parce que je trouve ça plus joli !

sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi!

A+

Eter


End file.
